1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arm rests, and more particularly, to portable arm rests for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
While riding in a vehicle such as an automobile, it is typically desired by the driver and passengers to be in comfort. Whether driving or riding in the vehicle, it is common for the driver and passengers to rest their arms on an arm rest, if able to do so. Additionally, resting arms, especially while driving, reduces driver fatigue. This is especially true for elderly individuals. Various designs for arm rests have been designed in the past. However, in many vehicle models, arm rests are not included as an option.
There are no portable arm rests to the best of applicant""s knowledge, which include an adjustable u-shaped frame assembly, which snugly fits upon the rear side of a vehicle seat back, that is removable, and easily transportable.
A portable arm rest, comprising a frame assembly having a first frame member with first and second ends and a second frame member with third and fourth ends. The first and second frame members each having a first slot with fifth and sixth ends extending a first predetermined distance from the first and third end, a second predetermined distance towards the second and fourth end respectfully, without reaching the second and fourth end. The fifth end includes a second slot with adjustment means, and the sixth end has a third slot with locking means. The first frame member also has an opening at the first end to receive the third end of the second frame member. The first frame member also has a through opening a third predetermined distance from the first end towards said second end, without reaching the second end.
In addition, an arm assembly has first and second arm members. Each arm member has a bushing extending radially outwardly a fourth predetermined distance. The bushing slidably journals within the first, second, and third slots. The bushing also includes a retainer to secure the bushing within the first, second, and third slots.
The portable arm rest also has width adjusting means for adjusting the width of the frame assembly, so that the frame assembly may be mounted onto a vehicle seat. The width adjusting means includes a knob, insertable through the through opening of the first frame member so that a user exerting a rotational force can secure the first frame member to the second frame member.
The adjustment means includes the bushings swiveling and locking within the second slot, allowing said first and second arm members to rotate from a retracted position to an extracted position and vice-a-versa. The locking means includes the bushing fitting within the third slot, allowing the first and second arm members to lock in place.
It is therefore one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a portable arm rest that may be removably secured to the rear side of a vehicle seat back.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable arm rest that is easily transportable.
It is another object of this invention to provide a portable arm rest that may be installed on a variety of vehicle seat backs.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.